


Monopoly is the devil's work

by laheysmythes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Foul Language, Games, M/M, Thiam Week, monopoly, monopoly ruins relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laheysmythes/pseuds/laheysmythes
Summary: “Ow, did somebody go broke?” Theo’s voice was full of mockery.“Keep talking Theodore and your nose is the next thing that will get broken,” Liam didn’t even blink while he spoke, a somewhat sadistic smile plastered on his face as he kept analyzing his property cards to see which one he’d have to give to Theo to pay for the rent.Liam and Theo play monopoly and it did not end up well.





	Monopoly is the devil's work

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to write it, it just happened. I was watching always sunny once again and I pictured Liam going like "I'm gonna put my thumb through your eye you little bitch!" at Theo when they play monopoly like Mac did in that one episode where they were fighting over the Lime Discourse, and all of a sudden I was 1k words into the fic.

Mason had always been the intelligent one in the group, the one with the brightest ideas and the good plans that always work out.

That was until he came up with the idea to play a Monopoly game to pass the time since the electricity was out temporarily in Beacon Hills because of a storm.

It was the four of them: Corey, Liam, Theo and Mason. It had started as a simple way to pass the time while they waited for the power to be restored. Theo was the only one out of the four of them that didn’t know how to play the game, so they had to give him a quick guide on the rules of the game and what to do.

It was all fine and normal, all the boys were buying properties slowly, each one seemed to be on their way to own their exclusive property set, no one had fallen in jail so far, or in another player’s property.

However, as time started passing, the game started to go sideways. It seemed like all of Theo’s actions directly affected Liam one way or another. They didn’t know if it was pure dumb luck or if he was doing it intentionally, but Theo seemed to fall on properties yet to be bought that were the last ones Liam needed to complete the color blocks. And to top it all off, Theo always bought them, leaving the other boy one property away from completing the block, so close yet so far.

“Goddamn it, would you stop buying shit!” Liam said as he desperately threw the fake money he had been holding in his hands. “This is the second time you do this!”

“It’s not my fault the dice roll and make me fall on those places, Liam. It’s called  _ luck _ ,” Theo retorted, ignoring him.

“How the fuck do you still have money? You had to pay rent like five times and you bought three properties, are you cheating?” Liam questioned.

As a matter of fact, no, Theo had not been cheating. He may have the scheming reputation but he didn’t have the intentions (yet) to cheat on something as stupid as a board game.

The tension could be felt between the two of them. Mason awkwardly rolled the dice, looking between them. Liam kept throwing a death glare at Theo at all times, while the other boy held the eye contact while smirking.

Next time Theo threw the dice, he fell on one of the community chest spots. He took his card and then read it out loud.

“Grand opera night: collect $50 from every player for opening night seats,” he read and chuckled gleefully.

“What? Give me that,” Liam snatched the card away from his hands, then read it and threw it in the table. “Like hell I would, I won’t give you any money.”

“Liam, you’re not gonna go poor because you have to give me 50 fake bucks, now stop whining and pay up,” he picked his money from Mason and Corey, who had given him the payments without further complaint.

Liam stubbornly held onto his money, knowing that if he gave the money to Theo he’d end up having only $100 and he’d soon end up bankrupt at this point.

“I hate this game,” Liam said as he reluctantly gave up the money while hiding the rest from plain sight, taking the dice to roll them. It ended up in 7 and he landed himself on jail.

“Would you look at that,” Theo grinned in a mocking way.

“Keep grinning like that and you’re gonna end up sleeping on the front yard,” Liam muttered as he continued to glare when he moved his car to the jail space.

The game continued for three hours, the power had come back already but everyone was too invested in the game at that point to just leave it. They still had a decent amount of money left, except for Liam who was holding onto his last bucks because he had spent most of his money stubbornly buying houses after he managed to complete the brown property set, which really had not brought him any money back.

Liam rolled the dice and it fell on one of Theo’s properties.

“Pay up, asshole,” Theo had joined the ‘blurting out profanities’ club after a couple of hours playing.

“I don’t have any money left to pay you with!” Liam said, trying to search for maybe a $100 that might’ve fallen to the floor without him noticing, but there was nothing.

“Ow,  _ did somebody go broke _ ?” Theo’s voice was full of mockery.

“Keep talking Theodore and your nose is the next thing that will get broken,” Liam didn’t even blink while he spoke, a somewhat sadistic smile plastered on his face as he kept analyzing his property cards to see which one he’d have to give to Theo to pay for the rent. 

Mason and Corey just looked between them. At this point in the game Liam and Theo were playing like they were the only two players, barely minding anything the other couple did. As a matter of fact, Corey started making himself invisible while Liam and Theo were fighting, and he’d take some money from the bank to give to Mason and himself. That was the only reason they hadn’t gone bankrupt by now.

By extreme luck, Theo rolled the dice and managed to move enough spaces to land on free parking, taking all the money that had been accumulated by everyone from paying fines for the chance and chest cards.

As Theo rejoiced with his brand new fake money and the glory that came with being the richest player, and the one who would probably win. “Suck on that, Dunbar.”

And that was enough for Liam to flip the monopoly board, hands going straight to Theo’s shirt to attack him, until Corey and Mason managed to restrain him.

“Liam calm down,” Mason started, struggling to keep Liam in place.

“He was cheating! This asshole had to be cheating!” Liam yelled.

“Or maybe I’m just that good at monopoly,” Theo suggested, clearly adding more fuel to the fire.

“Fuck off, it’s the first time you play it-  _ let me go! _ ” Liam managed to get out of Mason and Corey’s grip and while he was still angry, he wasn’t going to launch himself against Theo.

“It’s just fucking monopoly Liam, get over it,” Theo rolled his eyes.

_ “It’s just fucking monopoly Liam, get over it,” _ Liam repeated in such an ugly voice trying to mock Theo. “Let’s see if your fucking fake money will pay for your food, asshole.”

“Your mom pays for our food, idiot!” Theo spat back.

“Well, your ass isn’t stepping into my bedroom tonight! Since you have  _ soooo _ many properties, find one where you can live.”

“You’re just a sore loser-”

“No, I’m not-”

“Yes, you are.”

“Am NOT.”

“Yes.”

“NO!”

“No, you’re not,” Theo tried to trick him, and of course Liam, being Liam, gott too caught up in the argument to pay attention to what he was saying, just automatically disagreeing with Theo.

“YES I AM- Ugh, fucking- DAMN IT!” Liam yelled in extreme frustration as he realized what he had said. He truly was making everything more dramatic than it had to be. He hated losing, he always had, it turned him into a stubborn five year old who was throwing a tantrum over losing some stupid game.

Liam wrongly packed the contents of the game and shoved the half closed box into Theo’s hands, making sure it bumped into his chest. 

“Take this goddamn game and give it to your best friend Satan, I don’t want that evil shit in my house anymore,” Liam stomped all the way upstairs and closed the door with a loud  _ thud. _

“I’m never suggesting a board game ever again,” Mason said, expression still emotionless as he processed the tantrum that he had just witnessed.

“It can’t be as bad as the time we played Uno, Liam did lose his shit that time,” Corey said as he remembered the actual war flashbacks and cards flying all across the living room as Liam screamed ‘ _You throw me another 4+ and-_ _YOU fucking asshole, OF COURSE you’d throw two goddamn 4+ cards in a row!’_ at Theo like his life depended on the game.

“Dude, why do you have to push his buttons so hard when we play any games?” Mason asked Theo.

“Because where’s the fun otherwise?” Theo smirked as he left with the monopoly box in hand, heading upstairs, probably to make things better (or worse) with Liam.

“I’m never gonna understand that, it’s like he loves getting yelled by Liam,” Mason shook his head, Corey nodding in agreement.

\---

Theo had sat down on the floor outside of Liam’s bedroom door, knowing that the beta would open it up at some point during the night. Last time he had gotten locked out of the room it had been for seven hours (the same night the Uno disagreement happened).

This time it only took five hours, with Liam opening his door reluctantly and telling him “Get some sleep, asshole.”

“Satan said he didn’t want the game back, that you can keep it,” Theo said teasingly. It’s like he’s trying so hard to get kicked out.

And really, who could judge Liam if the next thing he did was take the box and threw it off his open window, fake monopoly money flying around and scattering around the wet ground like it was raining confetti. 

“Fuck this game,” Liam said once he was in his bed again, covering up his face stubbornly, leaving Theo laughing silently in the middle of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure crack I'm so sorry, I hope at least it made somebody laugh lmao I have no excuses left for this I need sleep.


End file.
